The Metal Head war
by Emperor Nescaro
Summary: Another story another new enemy. High tolerence for low comedy recommended. Probably gonna have to change the rating later.


Brain Dead 12 ½ studios presents:  
  
Sakura Wars: The Metal Head campian.  
  
Author's semi coherent ramblings: Well this fic is one of those ideas that lodged itself in my brain. I don't own Sakura wars, however the villain group are originals of mine from a book in progress (read never gonna be finished at the rate I'm going). Well at least the leaders are originals, I'll freely admit to being inspired heavily by the tokusatsu (special effects or some I told) genre in general and Kamen Rider in particular with a few (read several) aspects of the legion. Anyhow the rating for this fic is mostly due to the legion leaders, a group of very crass individuals and that's before they start drinking. This is set after Sakura wars 4 but my information about said game is limited, so there might be a few problems. And now....  
  
Prolouge (Or what passes for one.)  
  
This story has it's start at the Imperial Theater on a morning like any other (too early for anything to have gone wrong yet.) A year had passed since the group's last military action, although they all still trained as diligently as ever. On the whole very little had changed. Well expect for Sumire deciding to call it quits, and a change in sleeping arrangements. For an example of what I'm talking about we look in on our favorite commander/hapless twit Ichiro Ohgami as he greeted the morning in what had recently become his usual style. By that I mean getting shoved out of bed. As he tried to find his dignity (it's been missing a long time now) his attacker spoke up.  
  
"Morning." She said brightly.  
  
"Honestly Kohran do you really have to do that every morning?"  
  
"It's either that or I use mr. fast wake." She said as she put on her glasses.  
  
"If you do that again Maria will shoot both of us."  
  
"If she does that again I'll help Maria shoot you both." Grumbled a third voice from under the covers. A moment later Orihime emerged. "Honestly you two are so noisy in the morning."  
  
"Your in a good mood I see." Said Ohgami.  
  
"I will be once I have my medicine." Ohgami and Kohran glanced at each other, shrugged then kissed her (one on each check.) "That's better." She said with a grin.  
  
"I think I'm in love with a pair of lunatics..." said Ohgami.  
  
"They better looking then us?" Said Kohran before playfully hitting him on the head.  
  
"Going off behind our backs? Typical Japanese man....Oh the shame of it!" Said Orihime.  
  
"By the way," said Kohran, "I've been meaning to ask you, why do you always sleep like that?"  
  
"Simple," the Italian girl said, "You two snore. I love you both, but it's like sleeping in between a couple of train engines."  
  
"Anyhow, we should probably get to the cafeteria soon." Said Oghami. The other two agreed so after a quick moment getting dressed they went on their way. Breakfast was a pretty quite affair, heavy eyed small talk being the order of the day for most.  
  
"So," Ohgami said, "it's about time to start work on the spring show anyone have any preferences?"  
  
"Well," said Maria, "Actually I have a suggestion..."  
  
Meanwhile far away in a dark room in a location that can't really by talked about now four figures sat observing the activities of the Floral group. After a few minutes one of them sneered.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at here?" Came a male voice that was just barely above a growl. "These are our enemies? A bunch of theater tramps?"  
  
"As always dear general your brains only work your trigger finger." Came a second voice, this one female, "Honestly were you always this stupid or did I just wire you up wrong?"  
  
"Shut your damn mouth you little.."  
  
"Ahem." The third spoke, "Much as I enjoy your little tit for tat we have business to attend to. If you will all observe, our contact in the Imperial theater has managed to provide us with some interesting footage." The picture changed to a battle scene as the speaker continued. "This is from the Wakiji incident from last year." The first speaker hmphed.  
  
"So they talked some old fart's ghost into leaving them alone. I'm still not impressed."  
  
"You wouldn't be. Observe the technique, the skill of their fighting." They all fell silent for a moment.  
  
"Observe too the team work." Number two spoke up again. "Perfect rhythm, excellent timing...We're dealing with pros."  
  
"Indeed we are." Said the fourth. "But in that strength...."  
  
"Is their weakness." That was number three. "Their spiritual power will still be a concern no matter how we go about this....They'd all make fascinating lab rats, particularly the French girl...Or failing that I could at least make a good stew out of them."  
  
"Well," came the second voice. "We won't get very far charging in with our pants down and shouting. I'd say this calls for a very special combination of psychologly and extreme violence."  
  
"Bah!" said the first, "Just give me a mutant and I'll crack those tin cans of theirs like a cheap plate."  
  
"I've no doubt of that, but they'd probably still be able to lay you both out."  
  
"Right." The second said. "We make our first move in three days, the troops we sent should be settled in by then. After the initial contact we will adjust our plans accordingly."  
  
"Yes." Said Number four. "On another note how are the others doing in Paris?"  
  
"Everything is going according to plan on that front." The first said. "The Paris group will be out of the picture by the end of the month. I still don't see why you gave those two the fun assignment."  
  
"Oh your not missing much. The place smells like a damn sewer anyway."  
  
"I'd say this meeting is over....Oh and by the way when in someone gonna get around to fixing that damn light bulb? I can't see a thing!" Four again.  
  
"Well for their sakes I hope it's a long play they're considering, because the final curtain's about to fall." Said the second voice. "Damn that sounded corny didn't it?"  
  
"Well it's better then the usual crap. Anyhow let's get to work." 


End file.
